By His Light
by Doppelmeyer
Summary: The only one who understood him, who stood by his side. She has a mission, to support him in everything.


Hi there! So this is a Gally/OC story, I haven't found many yet, and I really like his character... So I'm giving this a try! Initially this was just going to be a one-shot but I'm thinking of turning it into a story, not sure yet. Hope you like it! And give me your opinions please :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Maze Runner series or its characters.

* * *

><p>The Keeper of the Builders. The one they called Gally. Never was much of a popular guy at the Glade, a bit of an outcast due to his arrogant attitude. But that didn't scare her.<p>

The only girl in the Glade. Came up in the box one day, when they were expecting just another boy and instead got her. She looked terrified when she looked at all those boys, and not one other girl. Eventually she got used to it, some of them were friendly and no one really messed with her, and she found she was good and enjoyed working in the Gardens.

It was morning when she started another day of work, harvesting and planting, and when one tall glader came in her direction with his usual frown on his face.

"Hey Greenie!" He shouted, startling her and making her drop the basket she was holding.

Picking it up, she turned around to face him, "Jesus Gally, do you really need to shout?"

"I need your help with something." His posture was rigid, he was looking anywhere but the brunette girl in front him.

"Well what is it?"

He began tapping his foot and wiping his hands on his pants, something that was unusual for the gladers around them, Captain Gally never seemed nervous with anything. "Yeah, um, you need to come over there... To see it..."

"Can't it wait until lunch time? I'm kinda busy now... You know, with work..." Leah replied with a soft voice, balancing the basket on her hip.

"Um, I asked Zart if you could take a break and he said it was alright."

"Oh, let's go then. What do you want me to see?"

They walked towards the area where the builders planned and discussed everything. In reality, it was just a table with paper and a few pencils scattered around, of to the side of the homestead. Gally tried to arrange all the papers, bringing all of them together but instead just created a messy pile of pages. He grabbed the top one and placed it in front of her.

"So I was thinking of arranging a little room for you, in the homestead. So that you could be more comfortable, and not surrounded all the time by boys, what do you think of this?"On the paper was a sketch of a room, drawn across from the place where they treated the wounded. "And what kind of furniture and such do you think you need?"

"Wow I wasn't expecting this, but yes I like it! I think I only need the sleeping bag actually, I can't think of anything else... This is so considerate of you Gally, thank you, really." She replied as she put a hand on his shoulder, also to try to calm him from how nervous he seemed.

He sighed in relief, never taking his eyes of her, like she was the only that mattered. It was almost how he lived nowadays, only caring about her.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time in the Glade, and Newt and Leah were heading down from the gardens to the kitchen to pick up their food and then go sit quietly under a tree to eat it.<p>

"So, I heard you and Gally were getting close, Greenie." She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah well, nobody else even tries to approach me except you so..."

"Why do you think none of the other shanks talk to you in here? Just one bloody look from him and they shiver and run."

Leah looked at him a bit shocked, but not much since she got to know a bit how Gally was around the Glade. "What? Why does he do that?"

"I dunno, but ever since you got here he has calmed down a bit, not as aggressive as he used to be, so... Keep doing whatever you're doing, alright?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything especial... Did you know that he's going to make me my own room?"

"Oh he's really doing that? Yeah, he talked about arranging a space just for you in a keeper reunion but I didn't know he had already planned it."

Leah smiled hearing Newt talking about the blonde boy who had been so sweet since she got there. She finished her eating her apple and got up, wiping her hands on her trousers. "Well maybe we should go back to work."

"You're going to ignore it?"

"I'm not going to ignore it... If you want to know, I'm going to thank him for all his kind attention."

"Oh really?" Newt smirked and got up to his feet, looking at her and trying to figure out exactly what was on her mind.

* * *

><p>After a whole afternoon of work and before the sunset, Leah went to the Deadheads where she was going to meet Gally. In mid afternoon when he passed by her, he was surprised when she reached out for him and asked to meet him in the small forest area. He couldn't be more nervous the rest of the day.<p>

She was already by a tree when he got there. He tried to relax a bit before she noticed him, and eventually he stepped closer to her not wanting to upset her by making her wait.

"Hey, so, um, I'm here." He internally cried a bit for how awkward he sounded.

"Hi Gally. So I asked you to come here to thank you... For how nice and welcoming you have been. I really appreciate it, since none of the others even talk to me. Weird right?"

"Uh yeah, so weird... But no problem really, I just want you to feel good. Here, in the Glade."

"Well thank you, and maybe you could spend some nights in my soon-to-be room? You know, whenever you want to get away from all the other boys." Without him expecting she kissed his cheek, using his arm as leverage. His cheeks glowed red instantly, as he watched her walk away to the Homestead.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Tell me what you like and what you didn't like! :)<p>

P.S. I may change the summary/tittle sometime.


End file.
